


The initiate

by Altairs_babe



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Drugged Sex, Fear, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, cum swallow, first time gay sex, sexual massages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altairs_babe/pseuds/Altairs_babe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas Silva is a new player in Real Madrid, and like all the other players he must endure a sacred ritual to be really part of the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The initiate

" Ronaldo shoots the ball to Lucas Silva, and Silva is making a run for it... Suarez is coming in his direction... Silva evaded him and is running for the goal! Messi tries to stop him... But... Messi fails! Silva shoots and.... Goal !!! Silva made 3-2 for Real Madrid, his first goal in his first game with real Madrid! " Lucas Silva made a loud battle cry after he made his first goal in the first game with Real Madrid, which was also the winning goal of the match Real Madrid vs Fc Barca. Messi shaked Silvas hand and gave him a friendly shoulder pat. A second later Ronaldo came running towards Lucas and hugged him tight, very soon afterwards Lucas was hugged and congrated by the rest of his team mates. Lucas cried from happiness, he was honored when Real Madrid asked him to join the team and this made it even better for him, after Carlo Ancelotti gave him a big hug and a honor pat on his shoulder Lucas followed his mates to the dressing rooms to shower and prepare himself for a guys night out in the city.

Lucas and his team mates were partying and drinking in the night clubs of Barcelona, The great Stadium were Real Madrid had its victory was closed and empty, however, 4 people walked over the field: Cristiano Ronaldo, Sergio Ramos, Gareth Bale and Iker Casillas. The 4 men walked over the field and looked at the goal were Lucas made the winning point. " The gods have spoken " Sergio whispered. " even sooner then we thought ". The other men nodded. " then it must happen as soon as possible" Gareth said while the men slowly walked over the field. " like tonight? " Iker asked " yes" Gareth replied " now the glory is still fresh for Lucas, it would be best if we do it tonight " Cristiano shaked his head " i don’t know " he said softly " Lucas is a talented player but he is still to fresh, maybe its best if we wait a while " Gareth looked Mad " nonsense! " he shouted " you remember the night with James? It was his first game, and even then he showed his talent, his skill and passion. We made him part of the brotherhood that same night, and now we will do the same with Lucas" " i just...." Cristiano said. But Sergio interrupted him. " Lucas will be ready, James was fresh and scarred that day, but he came out a men, it will only be fortunate for Lucas to do it now" Cristiano nodded " i believe that, it is just that the Rituals rules and uses have changed recently" Iker patted Cristianos shoulder. " it must happen, we wont hurt him or damage his body, but he must endure it " Cristiano nodded. " All right" he said " call Marcelo to prepare the others" Sergio nodded and took his phone to Call Marcelo.

Lucas took another sip of his beer while he stood by the bar together with James Rodriguez and Toni kroos, he looked over the dance floor of the nightclub, he saw some girls watch at him and giggle a bit. " what you think of the blonde one bro?" James asked " she is nice " Lucas replied " i have seen her before, she wanted my autograph after the match " Lucas continued. James ordered another beer and chuckled. " u like here don’t you " Lucas smiled proudly and nodded. " who knows she will be future Miss Silva" he said. James patted Lucas his shoulder, " i wouldn’t be so sure bro" he said. Lucas looked at James " what? Don’t ya think i can get a women? " he asked " no" James replied " your hot, u can get any girl" James took a sip of his beer. " its just once you are really part of Real Madrid, your interest in relationships and girls will fade away. " Lucas looked at James and saw him blush " i remember when i became part of the team " he said Softly. " it was the best moment in my life" James smiled and finished his beer. Lucas was a bit confused, what did James mean with become part of the team, and why would u loose interest in relationships. There were 3 things Lucas loved the most: Football, beer and girls, no way he would loose interest in that. He looked around again and saw Marcelo whisper something in Toni's ear. Lucas took a sip of his beer and looked at the blonde girl, he gathered his courage and walked towards her, but as soon as he made a step he became dizzy and fell to the ground, he heard concerned voices all over, but they were slowly fading away, just as his sight. He was getting unconscious, but how? What happened? The last thing he saw were Marcelo, Toni and James coming forward. " relax" he heard Marcelo say to the concerned people around him " he is just drunk, we are his friends, we will take him to the hotel" and after that word it became completely dark in his eyes and Lucas felt he fell in a deep trance.

The room was not very big, it was like 10 with 8 meters. There was a mattress in the middle of the room, with 4 thin metal pipes around it, 2 on the up Side of the mattress, 2 on the down Side. All 4 around 8 feet tall reaching to the ceiling. Next to the mattress and the pipes were a couple of small tables with hundreds of candles placed, in the corner of the room stood some crates filled with who knows what. The room was filled with a group of people in white tunics, all chatting and laughing with each other. " the knock out pill in Lucas his beer has worked " Sergio whispered as he dressed himself in one of the white tunics. " good " Iker said while he tied his dressing rope around his tunic " we cant use him to refuse or escape in the middle of it ". The door opened, and Cristiano and Gareth came in dressed in the same long white tunics as everybody else. They were followed by James and Toni who carried a unconscious Lucas Silva, Marcelo was the last one that came in and closed the door. Cristiano, Sergio, Gareth, and Iker came together. They took a light blue silk band and placed it around their neck, to show that They were some kind of leaders of this group. " prepare him " Cristiano demanded. Toni and Marcelo laid Lucas who was still unconscious on the mattress, they started to take out his clothes. James looked at him with a bit concern while Fabio Coentrao and Jese Rodriguez took some ropes and tied Lucas his arms and legs to the metal pipes. James felt a hand on his shoulder " i had my worries too" he heard Cristianos voice say. " he is ready for it " he said and smiled to James. " i think he will be scarred ". James said and looked at Lucas who slightly moved. " you remember when you were just a initiate? " Cristiano asked. James gained a blush on his cheeks. " you were scarred too, but everyone here endured it, everyone here is part of the brotherhood, and soon Lucas will be too" James smiled to Cristiano, he gave Lucas a last look “damn, he looked pretty hot all naked and tied up” he thought. The team of Real Madrid gathered around the Mattress where the tied and naked Lucas started to wake up.

Lucas moaned, his sight slowly started to come back, he tried to concentrate on the lights that he saw while he heard voices in the distance that became louder. Lucas opened his eyes slowly and almost got a heart attack. He was naked, and tied up on a matress in some kind of dark room, barley lighted up with candles. He tried to struggle and to get his arms and legs free, but the ropes were to tight. Lucas looked scarred around him and tried to remember what happened, his buddy's were taking him to the hotel when he was unconscious, it couldn't be happening that he was with some kind of perverts right now or something, they would never let that happen to him. Lucas looked in front of him and saw something that looked like a white cloud, he widened his eyes and he saw a group of people in front of him who wore white tunics, like they were some kind of ancient Celtic druids. " who are you, what do you want?! " Lucas shouted. Nobody answered, but 4 people came forward, these guys had adder some blue silk bands around the shoulders of their tunics. Lucas sight became better and he looked closer. He saw the faces of Cristiano, Sergio, Gareth and Iker. " guys...w..what is happening? " Lucas asked scarred and confused at the same time. He looked to the group and saw that the other druidic like persons were his other team mates. " dont worry Lucas. " Sergio said softly " today you are becoming part of the Real Madrid brotherhood " he continued and smiled to Lucas. " i...wha..I dont get it" Lucas said now more confused than scarred. " All of the Real Madrid players have a deep spiritual sacred band with each other " Gareth explained " That is the brotherhood were we are taking about" Lucas was still confused and a bit scarred but he did seem to understand. " you have shown great skill and determination when you made the goal today" Iker continued " when you have proved yourself to be a worthy player, the gods will decide that you must become part of the brotherhood" Cristiano looked at Lucas " every one in this room was once a initiate like you are now, they all have endured our sacred ritual to become part if the Brotherhood, and now, the same will happen to you." " what will happen then? " Lucas asked. " we will make you our brother by sharing our Sacred juice with you" Sergio answered. Lucas looked confused " sharing our sacred juice on a sexual way" Sergio said and smiled.

Lucas looked scarred again and started to struggle " guys please " he said " let me go, i dont want it like this." The 4 leaders shaked their heads " once you have been chosen there is no turning back" Gareth said Lucas started shaking and you could see some tears in his eyes. " listen" Cristiano said calm " we are not going to hurt, torture or rape you, members of the brotherhood dont harm each other" those words seemed to calm Lucas down. " but your body and soul are still to pure" Cristiano continued " you are a tough enough to make a great goal against FC Barcelona, so you are without doubt tough enough to handle some dicks inside of you" Sergio looked at Lucas " you are now still a boy, a little initiate" he said " but after tonight you are a men, part of the brotherhood, and a worthy member of Real Madrid." Lucas was thinking for a second. He was nervous, he never had sex with a men before, leave alone a complete gang bang. But on the other hand, it was his dream to be part of Real Madrid, and to gain respect and appreciation from his team mates. " all right" Lucas said softly with a little smile on his face " i want to do it" the 4 leaders as well as the other men smiled with appreciation. " then let the ritual begin " Gareth said.

James, Toni and Jese came forward with bottles of massageoil. They greased their hands and started rubbing Lucas his body. Toni massaged Lucas his legs, Jese took his abs and let his greased hands slowly go over Lucas his dick, James rubbed Lucas his Torso and arms. James brought his face closer to that of Lucas. " you were in on this all the time " Lucas whispered to James, James smiled and kissed him on his mouth " everyone was " he said while kissing Lucas his face " everyone is in on it, and everyone did endure it as well" Lucas smiled from the thought. " how was your initiation? " he asked. James blushed. " Frightning at the start, but after that night i loved it so much." He smiled while rubbing Lucas his chest. " believe me, you will love it " James and Lucas smiled to eachother and then started kissing eachother on the lips.

Lucas moaned when James touched his chest and softly kissed his lips, Lucas never felt anything like this, it was so full of passion. More of Lucas his team mates came forward and started touching, kissing, sucking and pleasing the body of Lucas. " the body of the men is the most glorious of all "Gareth spoke softly while the members of the team were gathered around Lucas his naked and tied body. " the torso represents the courage and skill of a men." Gareth continued while Toni and Marcelo massaged and kissed Lucas his abs. Jese and fabio explored Lucas his chest with their tongue making small circles with it, and sucked his nipples. James still rubbed his hands slowly over Lucas his chest while still kissing him. " the arms and hands represent the power and strength a men possesses " Lucas heard Gareth speak while Pepe and Javier Hernandez massaged his tied arms, also slowly breathing on it and exploring his biceps and Triceps with their tongues. " the legs represent the art of football you are practicing and your determination" Gareth continued while Dani Carvajal and Karim Benzema wrapped their hands around Lucas his strong legs, they massaged his calves and heels, while they sucked on Lucas his bare feet and toes. Lucas moaned loudly, the feeling of the many mouths and tongues pleasuring every part of his body was overwhelming. He released all his moans in James his mouth who still kissed him. Lucas his 8,5 inch dick was fully erected and throbbing, but his mates did not focus on his erection, yet.

After like 15 minutes, Lucas his body was soaked from the saliva from his teammates. He moaned from pleasure while his team mates pulled back for the next part. Sergio came forward with a few lashes in his hands, Lucas looked frightened " a men from Real Madrid can resist pain " Sergio said softly and smacked the lashes over Lucas his chest, leaving light red stripes over his body. Lucas breathed heavy when Sergio smacked his torso and arms, the feeling burned, but he didnt surrender to the pain, he did not want to disappointed his team mates and he wanted to show he was worthy to be part of the brotherhood. Sergio smacked the lashes over Lucas his legs, Lucas was holding in his moans, he realized that he became used and more resilient to the pain of the lashes. Sergio stopped after a minute. Lucas his body was completely red and sensitive from the smacks. Iker came forward followed by James, Karim, Jese and Javier. They all carried a large candle " a men from Real Madrid can resist fear " Iker said calm while he slowly turned over the candle. On the same moment Toni placed a blindfold on Lucas his eyes Lucas was nervous when he did not saw a thing, but he knew the liquid hot wax was comming closer and closer to the edge of the candle, he breathed faster and faster when after a minute nothing happend yet, and then Lucas felt a spot burning on his chest, he moaned as the wax dried up and Iker started to give more of his body the wax treatment. Lucas breathed heavy when Iker slowly moved the candle and made a trail of hot wax over his body, the other boys joined in as well James and Javier spreaded the wax over his legs, and Karim and Jese were spreading it over his arms. Lucas panted, the boys were cruel with those candles, every time the lifted them up again and let the wax burn Lucas his body, and the thoughts of other streams going down frightened him, but Lucas tried to fight the fearful thoughts, he must not surrender not now. Jese took of Lucas his blindfold and looked him in the eye. Lucas looked back while he breathed heavy, he saw appreciation in Jese’s eyes, but also lust and desire from the sight of Lucas having pain. A little smile appeared on Jese’s face, Lucas always had a weakness for just that smile, it gave him something to forget the fear and pain.

A trail of hot wax covered Lucas his body, and was drying up, Lucas catched a breath from the torture while Cristiano came forward. " men of Real Madrid share their feelings of pain, desire and pleasure " he said " you will join the brotherhood by having sexual contact with your team mates" with those words Cristiano took his tunic of and showed his fully naked and muscled body and his 9 inch cock to the initiate. Lucas panted at the sight of Cristianos body, he saw his team mates in the shower before but he never realized how beautiful a men body was, the sight of the pure and natural power and strength represented by Cristianos body, made him moan and his fully erected cock became somehow even harder, but nobody gave it any attention yet. Cristiano came closer, grabbed Lucas his tied legs with his hands and pushed his cock inside of Lucas his ass. Lucas hissed and pushed his teeth together, it was like some one set his ass on fire, he almost moaned but succeed to hold it in. A men from Real Madrid does not know pain, a men from Real Madrid does not know fear he thought, his breathing became steady and suddenly, he somehow liked the feeling, he moaned from pleasure while he felt a fire burning in his chest, a fire that kept him alive, that made him see, hear, taste and feel things he never experienced before. Cristiano thrusted in and out harder and harder in Lucas his ass, until he made a loud moan and relaxed. Lucas felt Cristianos cum floating in his ass, it felt great like his body was overheated and the cum was a cooling liquid. 

Cristiano leaned forward and kissed Lucas on his mouth. Then pulled back, and Sergio came forward, he also took off his tunic and showed his muscled strong well shaped body and his 9 inch boner proudly standing up. He aimed his cock and thrusted it in Lucas his ass, Lucas felt a bit pain, but this time he liked it a lot more, the feeling of being filled, to be complete, to be one with his team mate. Sergio thrusted harder in Lucas his ass while the other team members had their hands on their erection and slowly jerked them. Cristianos cum made it very easy for Sergio to go in and out. " damn, your tight" he said while he thrusted with all his power. Sergio looked Lucas in the eye, moaned loudly and also cummed in his ass. Sergio moved his lips up to Lucas his body and licked his abs and torso until he reached his mouth, the 2 boys tongue kissed for a minute,Sergio saw the look in Lucas his eyes, the look of getting another creamy reward, the look of feeling his mates DNA in his ass. Sergio pulled back, Lucas however did not like being empty again " give me more " he begged while Iker and Gareth came forward, Iker stood on the side of his ass, and Gareth on the Side of Lucas his mouth. 

Iker pushed his 9,5 inch boner furiously into Lucas his ass, Lucas moaned from pleasure of getting his ass stretched even further by Iker his massive dick. Gareth grabbed Lucas his face, turned it a bit and shoved his 8,5 inch cock in Lucas his mouth. The feeling was great the heat of the cum and Ikers dick combined with Gareth fucking Lucas his mouth passionately was just indescribable. " he's got a pretty slutty throat too "Gareth moaned while the other boys watched and jerked of from the sight of the initiate getting mercilessly fucked by the older men. Lucas moaned on Gareths dick when Iker released his load into Lucas his abused but still cock hungry ass, Gareth panted and thrusted his dick in Lucas his mouth faster until also he came and allowed Lucas to have a taste of the Brotherhoods sacred elixir. " Lucas opened his eyes and licked his lips clean, the massive Loads of cum were dropping out of his ass, " more, please give me more" he hissed while he licked the last bit of Gartehs cum and swallowed it.

The rest of the team had their way with Lucas by fucking his abused, horny and over floating with cum ass and mouth. Lucas was never been so happy in his life, he felt that with every cum shot he gained in his ass or in his mouth, he increased in power, became stronger, like his mates cum were some kind of steroids that were actually good for you. After James shot his load in Lucas his ass, and Jese released his juice in his mouth and over the boys face, everyone applaud. Lucas had a really big smile on his face he, he couldn't believe it, he actually did it. Cristiano came forward and started jerking Lucas his dick, Lucas moaned loudly as Cristiano increased in speed, Lucas whole body was sweating and flexing as he came close to the edge, he felt the last bits of fear, Shame and boyhood leave his body, and felt the glory floating in, the feeling of being part of the team, the brotherhood, the feeling of being a men. His body shaked completely while Cristiano brought his hands over the boys greasy dick, he moaned loudly one more time, and finally, he cummed in Cristianos hand. Lucas panted exhausted as he looked into the dark eyes of the older men. Toni and Pepe came forward, with a large bucket in their hands. The turned it over at Lucas his body, and a freezing load of ice cold water fell on Lucas his body. Lucas gasped for air and shivered from the cold while Javier and James untied his arms and legs. " the initiation is complete" Sergio said smiling " now you are part of Real Madrid, Part of the Brotherhood, part of us. You came here as a boy, but now you are reborn as a man " Sergio smiled and everyone applaud, hugged and gongratted Lucas who was still very cold, but he felt great, he felt reborn, he felt alive.

In the next matches Lucas was a beast, he made not a single ball pass the defensive line and ruthlessly made goal after goal, he made a loud warcry while the supporters cheered at the new champion, Lucas looked in the stadium and saw the blonde girl he gave his autograph to. He liked that she was their, but James was right about what he said in the bar, when you are really part of Real Madrid you will lose intrest in relationships and girls. Lucas blushed when he got back on the game, when the match is over he would take a shower with his teammates and then they would have hot steamy hotelsex. Lucas his dick erected from the thought, and actually he really wondered, who would be the next initiate that would join the brotherhood.


End file.
